


В чём измеришь год?

by foina_cale



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Post 7.11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foina_cale/pseuds/foina_cale
Summary: 365 дней.
8 760 часов.
525 600 минут
Именно столько времени занимает у Йена возвращение к Микки.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How do you measure a year?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833606) by [KeepGoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepGoing/pseuds/KeepGoing). 



Он внимательно смотрит на тебя, большие карие глаза въедаются в душу, как и все последние несколько месяцев. Он ждёт. Он ждёт уже много дней: те, которые ты провёл с Микки, те, которые прошли с тех пор, как ты вернулся и тебя заняла канитель после смерти Моники; так много дней. И наконец ты здесь, сказать ему правду, и не можешь найти слов.

— Я понимаю, — мягко говорит он. — Он был твоей первой любовью. Такое не забывается.

— Я его люблю. Всегда буду любить, — признаёшься ты. Ему. Себе. Микки — на каком бы пляже ни зарывал он ноги в тёплый песок.

Тревор лишь кивает.

— Но я здесь. И… Я знаю, как бы ни любил его, это больше не я. Я не для подобной жизни так тяжело работал. Он это понимает. — Ты твёрдо убеждён и не передумаешь. Тревор сидит на краю своей кровати, глядя на собственные руки теми самыми глазами.

— Я тоже понимаю.

— Прости.

— Йен, я не злюсь. Немного больно, но я не злюсь. Я понимаю.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь быть со мной? — мягко спрашиваешь ты. Он поднимает голову. Ты должен был уже привыкнуть к этим глазам. Ты не привык. Они не голубые.

— А ты?

Ты киваешь.

И всё вот так просто. Для вас обоих. И тебе необходимо именно это. Никаких сложностей.

В 2:07 тебе приходит сообщение:

_**«Уже скучаешь?»** _

Ты улыбаешься и печатаешь ответ:

_**«Каждую секунду.»** _

 

********************************

После того, как Моника умирает и каждый оплакивает её на свой лад, а ты вытаскиваешь Липа из канавы, ты решаешь, что вам лучше жить вдвоём, отдельно от всех, раз уж оставаться в этом доме лишнюю секунду — последнее, чего вам хочется, а Фиона зарабатывает квартирными сделками более чем достаточно, чтобы удерживать этот дом на плаву. Поэтому вы переезжаете. Снимаете квартиру на полдороге между вашим гетто и… и не гетто, и Лип продолжает ходить на встречи и устраивается работать в закусочную, а тебя сделали инструктором на станции, и ты не успеваешь глазом моргнуть, а уже прошло четыре месяца с того момента, как ты оставил Микки на границе.

И понимаешь ты это только потому, что однажды в обеденный перерыв получаешь сообщение с фотографией Миккиных ног в белом песке. Под фото написано:

_**«Тебе бы тут понравилось. Скучаю.»** _

Ты улыбаешься — как и всегда, когда думаешь о нём, — и немедленно пишешь ответ:

_**«Не сомневаюсь, что понравилось бы.»** _

Он не отвечает, и ты кладёшь телефон в карман, когда замечаешь, что через дорогу Тревор машет тебе рукой.

********************************

Когда Тревор предлагает поехать с ним в Калифорнию, в центр для подростков, где с ним хотят встретиться и обсудить дополнительное финансирование чикагского приюта, ты хочешь согласиться. Но идея побывать на пляже с кем-то, кроме Микки, кажется просто… неправильной.

Поэтому ты отказываешься. Говоришь ему, что тебе ни за что не дадут столько выходных.

Четыре дня, что Тревор в отъезде, ты только и занимаешься тем, что переписываешься с Микки.

Ты пишешь ему первым и узнаёшь, что он работает барменом на пляже и получает отличные чаевые, и ему даже не пришлось менять имя. Все зовут его Микки, и он живёт в маленьком бунгало недалеко от бара и не знает забот. Его жизнь даже приятнее, чем он представлял, и он признаётся, что были мужчины, но ты знаешь — ничего серьёзного, и ты никогда не рассказываешь, а Микки не интересуется тем, есть ли кто-то в твоей жизни.

Ты наконец рассказываешь Микки о Монике, и Микки отвечает простым «блядь» и спрашивает, как ты. Когда ты признаёшься, что наверное никогда не оправишься после всего, что было, Микки не давит. Не то что Тревор, который вечно настаивает на разговоре, будто всё сразу станет лучше, стоит только ПОГОВОРИТЬ. Нет, Микки никогда не докапывается, потому что — когда речь идёт о поганых родителях — Микки всё понимает без слов. Иногда проще справиться с проблемой самостоятельно.

Ты понимаешь, что время превратило Микки в более мягкую версию той рвани, которой он был в Чикаго. Да, он по-прежнему резок и груб, но в чём-то смягчился. Время, и солнце, и океан сотворили с Микки чудо, более грандиозное, чем смог бы ты.

Микки и раньше был свободен.

Во многих отношениях.

И ты тоже.

Но свобода никогда не ощущалась так ярко.

В последнем сообщении, полученном от Микки до возвращения Тревора из Калифорнии, Микки улыбается и щурится в камеру дешёвой раскладушки, его отросшие волосы завязаны в маленький хвост. Он загорел почти до черноты, и в первое мгновение ты его не узнаёшь. Но глаза не изменились — такие голубые, такие чистые, только затуманены болью, которая по-прежнему кроется на ними.

И ты плачешь, пока не видишь Тревора в зале прилёта.

********************************

Однажды в четверг Тревор спрашивает, не думаешь ли ты, что вам следует съехаться.

Ты ничего не отвечаешь.

********************************

Однажды воскресным утром умирает Фрэнк Галлагер.

У Тревора теперь хватает ума не приставать с разговорами.

********************************

Когда ты рассказываешь про Фрэнка, Микки спрашивает, не хочешь ли ты, чтобы он приехал.

Ты говоришь нет.

Ты не получаешь от него известий следующие три месяца.

********************************

Почти ровно год назад ты расстался с Микки на границе. Тревор стоит на кухне, размешивает пасту в кипящей воде и рассказывает про ремонт нового центра для ЛГБТ, в котором он участвует уже несколько месяцев. Всё, что ты можешь, пока он говорит — стоять там, смотреть на его спину и думать, что это не то тело, и цвет волос у него не тот, и когда он наконец оборачивается и смотрит на тебя карими глазами вместо голубых, он прерывается на полуслове и опускает руки.

И вот они снова, большие глаза.

— Это конец, да?

Ты киваешь.

— Как долго?

Ты моргаешь. Понимаешь, о чём он спрашивает, и одновременно не понимаешь.

— Как долго ты уже с ним общаешься?

Теперь до тебя доходит. Не «как долго тебя не будет». Тревор знает, что когда ты уедешь, то больше не вернёшься.

— С тех пор, как вернулся.

Ты наблюдаешь, как Тревор сжимает край столешницы, и на секунду чувствуешь себя виноватым.

— Я сам виноват, — шепчет Тревор. — Должен был понять. Ты не переставал его любить.

— Нет, — шепчешь ты в ответ. — Нет, никогда.

— Ты когда-нибудь любил меня?

Ты сглатываешь.  
— Не так, как люблю его.

Он кивает и глотает слёзы, которые, ты знаешь, отчаянно рвутся наружу:  
— Тогда тебе лучше уйти.

— Мне жаль.

— Я знаю. Но мне следовало знать, что у меня нет шансов. Ты просто… ждал, когда сможешь вернуться к нему. Заняло у тебя больше времени, чем я ожидал.

— Ты для меня очень важен, — признаёшься ты, потому что это правда. Он только улыбается сквозь слёзы.

— Знаю. Спасибо.

Ты оставляешь Липу записку и деньги, которых хватит на оплату твоей части аренды за два месяца. Записка немногословна, но ты уверен, что Лип сам всё поймёт.

Они всегда понимали.

Так же, как и ты.

********************************

По дороге ты много фотографируешь. Некоторые фотографии хочется скинуть Микки, но ты думаешь, что когда речь идёт о ваших отношениях, фактор внезапности всегда срабатывает лучше всего.

Его хвост стал длиннее, улыбка — ярче, и он не замечает тебя, пока парочка у бара не отходит в сторону, а он не начинает вытирать прилавок. У него такое же выражение лица — выражение, которое ты увидел чуть больше года назад за оградой из проволочной сетки. Изумление. Трепет. Удивление. И радость. И когда он улыбается тебе — улыбкой, которую ты никогда раньше не видел, потому что раньше Микки Милкович просто не мог так улыбаться, — ты пожимаешь плечами и улыбаешься в ответ.

Ты ставишь сумку на песок и облокачиваешься на барную стойку напротив него. Он склоняется к тебе, его рот приоткрыт, и ты думаешь, что никогда ещё он не выглядел таким желанным.

И свободным.

— Знал, что ты приедешь.

И вы продолжаете улыбаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравился фик и вы хотите оставить лайк, то лучше сделайте это у автора, **KeepGoing** : [здесь](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8833606)  
> Спасибо!


End file.
